Unknown Movies
by Pendule
Summary: C'est une fanfiction inspirée par la série/fiction Unknown Movies de Inthepanda, je ne vous en dit pas plus et je vous invite à la regarder, il est d'ailleurs préférable de voir la "série" avant de lire la fanfic. L'action se situe dans l'épisode 12, la fin est différente et ne spoil pas la fin choisit par l'auteur. Toujours SasuNaru. Gros bisous, merci d'avance et ENJOY !


**Titre :** **UNKNOWN MOVIES.**

**Auteur :**Chiyaki-San.

**Raiting :**K, je pense.

**Disclaimer :** Masasshi Kishimoto pour les personnages, et Inthepanda pour l'histoire (Bon je l'ai remixée mais quand même :3 )

**Genre :** One-Shot, Death-fic et songfic.

Note de l'auteur :

Bon c'est assez spécial, c'est une songfic (Chanson 1, épisode 10, Unknown Movies), mais en même temps c'est inspiré d'une émission ( Il serait préférable de voir les chroniques avant de lire cette fiction) J'espère que ça vous plaira, ah oui j'oubliais, la scène se passe dans l'épisode n°10 de Unknown Movies par Inthepanda. Sasuke incarne le tueur et Naruto l'inspecteur. La fiction ne spoile pas la série, la fin de la saison 1 diffère de celle-ci.

**UNKNOWN MOVIES. **

Sasuke.

Sasuke est tueur.

Pas celui qui tue par erreur, par défense ou parce qu'on l'y emploie.

Non.

Lui tue par pulsions.

Il se filme.

Poste ses vidéos sur youtube.

Il accompagne ses actes par des présentations de films inconnus.

Unknown Movies.

C'est le nom de sa "chronique".

Il est seul.

Sa famille a été décimée par son aîné.

Il les à vengés.

Il l'a tué.

Pourtant il continue.

Plus rien ne l'empêche de mourir.

Plus rien ne le retient ici-bas.

Pourtant il reste.

Seul.

Il y à cet homme.

Un inspecteur.

Depuis le début, il le traque.

Il ne s'arrêtera que lorsqu'il mourra.

Il le sait.

Il l'a déjà retrouvé.

Deux fois.

Mais Sasuke s'est échappé.

Ils se sont fait face.

Une fois.

Il à tué devant lui.

Et ses yeux bleus ont vacillés.

Est-ce lui, lui qui le pouce à vivre ?

Sûrement est-ce la faute de ses yeux.

Des gouffres trompeurs.

Il le sait.

S'il s'y jette trop longtemps, il s'y perdra.

Les films sont bien loin maintenant.

Oubliés à présent.

Il le veut.

Cet homme sera à lui.

Et ce jour, il à réussi.

Ils sont morts et lui est à ses côtés.

Il est calme.

Il le regarde.

Il ne dit rien.

Il ne tente rien.

« _Tu es enfin là... »_

_« Tu ne partira jamais, c'est hors de question... »_

_« __**Je le sais... **__»_

_« __**Je ne compte pas partir... **__»_

« _Vraiment ? Laisse moi rire... »_

_« **Je n'ai rien à perdre, de toute façon... **»_

_« Que veux tu dire…? »_

_« **Que je suis seul... **»_

_« Tu ne le seras jamais autant que moi... »_

_« **Que crois tu ? Que tu es le seul à avoir souffert ? **»_

_« Non... Seulement... Je... Désolé... »_

_« **Pourquoi t'excuse-tu ? **»_

_« Pourquoi tenait-tu tant à me coincer ? »_

« _**Parce qu'on est semblable... **__»_

_« Et puis-je savoir sur quels critères ? »_

_« __**La solitude... **__»_

_« __**On à toujours étés seuls, mais moi j'ai choisi le droit chemin, contrairement à toi...**__»_

_« Tu me blâme...? »_

_« **Non, tu n'es coupable de rien **» _

_« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi... »_

_« **Je ne joue pas. **»_

_« Mensonge ! »_

_« **Quel en serait l'intérêt dis-moi ? **»_

_« Ma souffrance, n'est-ce pas une raison suffisante ? »_

_« **Non, te voir souffrir ne m'apporte rien. **»_

_« **Ta mort non plus, d'ailleurs... **»_

_« NE TE FOUT PAS DE MOI ! »_

Il a craqué.

C'était vrai pourtant.

Étrangement voir son regard emplis de douleur le peinait.

«_Je ne veux plus lutter,_

_plus continuer,_

_à les affronter,_

_Je veux m'abandonner,_

_tout laisser aller,_

_avec fer aux pieds,_

_Laissez moi tomber,_

_le tueur se tait_. »

Son regard noir se pose sur lui.

Le fait frémir pas sa folie.

Des gouttes d'eau s'écrasent sur le sol.

Son cœur s'affole.

La cave est obscure.

Autant que son âme impure.

Son souffle est apaisé.

Même pas surpris pas le baiser.

« _Le point d'attache c'est de la merde,_

_on se fortifie avec l'âge mais on ne vit pas,_

_on se solidifie pour endurer les souffrances quotidiennes,_

_voilà tout._

_On survit,_

_on se crée une carapace._

_L'__É__pée de Damoclès du chagrin braquée sur notre front._

_Rigole,_

_personne ne t'entendras éternellement._

_Meurt,_

_personne ne te pleurera éternellement. __»_

_« Maintenant ? »_

_« __**Oui... Je t'en supplie... **__»_

_« Merci... »_

_Deux joues collées._

_Deux larmes liées._

_Deux bouches celées._

_Deux bras enlacés._

_Deux corps écrasés. _

_Deux souffles hachés._

_Deux paires d'yeux noyés._

_Deux cœurs brisés._

_Un coup._

_Crevant l'air._

_Deux vies déchirées._

_Deux êtres bafoués , violés, envolés._

_Oubliés._

**UNKNOWN MOVIES : THE END.**

Chiyaki-San : Voilà voilà, j'espère que cela vous as plus, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews ou à m'envoyer des messages en privé, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :3

PS : Je bosse sur un One-shot , toujours du SasuNaru, je pense le poster dans une semaine, maximum deux.

Gros bisous sur la tempe gauche, à bientôt :* !


End file.
